


Eternity

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [13]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, Punishment, kind of, set after heroes of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: There are consequences for going against Zeus





	Eternity

They did not age nor did their appearance change, they were immortals. Their lifetime stretching to eternity, their existence everlasting without an end. Yet their time together was limited, controlled by their father. Hera did what she could be sometimes there was nothing that she could do.

 _The moon must glide in front of the sun for them to be together; the planets must be aligned for them to be together; when the Egyptian, Norse, and Greek Gods have millennium meeting then they could be together._  

Different circumstances that were centuries, millennium apart set to torture them and punish them. Athena because she had been one of the many that turned against him millenniums ago. Artemis for standing up for her twin decades ago during the Second Giant's War. But they didn't argue or complain for they fear that he would make their meetings rarer.

Each second was valued and savored, touches and words imprinted into their minds and on their skins.

They would live for eternity until their creator, Chaos, decided it was time for them to cease from existence but their time together was nonexistent.


End file.
